Many different kinds of anchoring systems exist for use in the interior of trailers for supporting cargo or a removable deck which supports cargo. Two such systems are provided by Kinedyne Corporation and Ancra International LLC.
Each of these anchoring systems have a number of elongated track members which generally run along the interior side walls of a trailer, from a position proximate to the roof of the trailer to a position proximate to a top of a scuff plate provided on the respective side wall proximate to the floor of the trailer. The track members are attached to the interior surface of the side walls and, thus, extend into the interior space of the trailer body. As a result, the track members can be easily damaged by forklifts or other means. In addition, because the track members extend into the interior space of the trailer body, the track members take up room within the trailer body, thus leaving less room for cargo to be stored within the trailer body.
Thus, there is a need for a track member of an anchoring system that will have a lower profile on the inside of the trailer body such as to help prevent the damage of the track member by forklifts or other means and to allow for more cargo to be stored within the trailer body. The present invention provides such an anchoring system.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a joint between composite plate side walls of a trailer body which includes an anchoring system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anchoring system which will be caused less damage by forklifts or other means than prior art anchoring systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a joint between composite plate side walls which includes an anchoring system where the composite plates reinforce a track member of the anchoring system such that the track member cannot spread even if it is hit with a forklift.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a joint between composite plate side walls which includes an anchoring system where the anchoring system is not a structural post of the joint as the composite plates provide the structural strength for the side walls.
A further object of the invention is to provide a joint which includes an anchoring system that can be removed from between composite plate side walls without requiring the entire side wall to be dismantled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an anchoring system that is formed of roll formed 14 gauge steel, as opposed to extruded aluminum, as the roll formed 14 gauge steel allows for better manufacturing.
The present invention provides a novel joint between composite plate side walls of a trailer body which includes an anchoring system. The anchoring system includes track members which are provided at multiple points on each side wall between the composite plates. Beams extend between the respective track members by attachments and are attached thereto. The beams can be moved up and down along the tracks and support cargo or a removable deck which supports the cargo. The track members can be removed from the side walls without dismantling the entire joint. Splicing members, which also form part of the joint, are attached to the side walls on the outside of the trailer body.